


Сама грация

by Qeewi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Probably ooc, Soulmates, i guess??, not really but
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Люцифер Морнингстар, тот, чью фотографию можно было поместить в словаре рядом с определением слова «грация», сейчас просто взял и... споткнулся.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 13





	Сама грация

Зачем Богу понадобилось разделять души людей при рождении, одному Ему, пожалуй, и известно. Самаэль никогда этого не понимал. Откровенно говоря, он в принципе не понимал назначения людей — этих маленьких, невероятно хрупких существ, на которых взглянуть лишний раз было страшно, не опасаясь, что ненароком свернешь им шею. Они только и могли, что бегать нагишом по Эдему и миловаться в кустах, вызывая тем самым вселенское раздражение Самаэля, отчаянно силившегося понять, почему Отец так сильно их любил. Что такого особенного было в этой парочке, что Он преподнес им такой щедрый подарок — свободу выбора? 

И зачем, подарив им право самим выбирать свою судьбу, Он отнял у них самое главное — возможность выбирать, кого им любить? Не то чтобы у Адама и Евы имелся большой выбор, но у их многочисленного потомства он был огромным. Уже потом, после своего грандиозного Падения, Самаэль — нет-нет, тогда уже Люцифер — наблюдал за людьми с болезненным любопытством, не оставляя попыток _понять_. Понять Его план, Его задумку. Но чем сильнее Самаэль — _Люцифер_ — пытался, тем меньше понимал. В этом Его решении не было абсолютно никакого смысла, и в конце концов Люцифер попросту потерял какой бы то ни было интерес. Просто пришел к выводу, что соулмейты — всего лишь очередная блажь его Отца. Самаэль — то, что от него к тому моменту осталось — покорно с Люцифером согласился.

Любовь — единственный выбор, которого Он лишил Свое любимое творение.

Единственный выбор, который оставил Своим ангелам.

Самаэлю это казалось незначительным и бесполезным — ангелы не любят так, как любят люди. Люцифер видит в этом преимущество и охотно им пользуется. В понедельник он любит Эллис, во вторник — Меган. В среду он без памяти влюбляется в Майкла, чтобы в четверг полюбить Бриттани и Бриттани. В пятницу в душу ему западает Роман, но любовь к нему не длится долго. У парня, оказывается, в наличии имеется свой собственный соулмейт, — Питер, кажется — который врывается в пентхаус прямо посреди процесса. Питер кричит что-то от том, какой Роман козел, а Роман — о том, какой Питер тормоз. Они скандалят минут пять, а потом мирятся. _Прямо в его кровати_. Не сказать, что Люцифер счастлив за парочку, но все же оставляет их наедине, перебираясь в гостевую спальню. Конечно, в одиночестве засыпать под звуки секса крайне грустно, но Морнингстар благоразумно решает, что мешать этим двоим — себе дороже.

Уж с кем с кем, а с соулмейтами иметь дело он хочет меньше всего.

Он старается их избегать. Глупо, конечно, учитывая, что Отец заранее предусмотрел «каждой твари по паре» и никуда от них ему не деться. Но Люцифер все равно цепляет взглядом людские движения, украдкой рассматривает чужие запястья, внимательно вглядываясь в одну-единственную выведенную на них букву — первую букву имени родственной души.

У него такой никогда не было.

Зато есть у детектива убойного отдела Хлои Деккер.

Она никогда никому не показывает, что за буква выведена на хрупком запястье — скрывает ее рукавами длинных кофт или темно-бордовым ремешком часов. Ужасных, к слову. Природное любопытство и врожденное упрямство не дают Люциферу отступиться от своего, поэтому он с завидным упорством старается не только затащить ее в постель, но и выведать, что за буква скрывается за ремешком часов.

— Это «Л»? — спрашивает он, широко улыбаясь. Хлои закатывает глаза, понимая намек.

— И близко не стояло, — отмахивается она. Люцифер разочарованно вздыхает.

— Тогда, быть может, «М»? — тянет он. Деккер удивленно поднимает брови. — «М» значит Мудак.

Хлои со всей силы бьет его папкой по плечу, и Люцифер, не успев увернуться, обиженно вскрикивает.

— Эй!

— Это не смешно, — бурчит она, возвращаясь к делам. Люцифер замолкает, внимательно глядя на поникшие плечи и сдвинутые на переносице брови, выдававшие то, как сильно задели Детектива его слова. До него внезапно доходит.

— Это не «Д», верно?

Деккер молчит, упорно делая вид, что вчитывается в детали нового дела. И Люцифер, наверное, впервые за свою долгую жизнь идет на попятную и замолкает. Детектив ничего ему не говорит, но Люцифер знает — она благодарна.

Уже после этого их разговора на одном из заданий Люцифер случайно скользит взглядом по обнаженному запястью Детектива Мудака, и глаза его против воли изумленно расширяются. Дэн смущенно тупит взор и прячет руку в заднем кармане джинсов, подальше от любопытного взгляда напарника пока еще жены.

Витиеватая «Ш» на руке Детектива Мудака лишь утверждает Люцифера в мысли, что на запястье Хлои Деккер выведена вовсе не буква «Д».

Картинка в голове складывается в единое целое. Объяснение получает и неудачный брак, и вечные разногласия и ссоры. Просто Дэн и Хлои не были соулмейтами — их союз изначально был обречен на провал. И Люцифер, к собственному немалому удивлению, искренне им сочувствует.

Быть может, дело все в том, что пара, как и он сам когда-то, пошла против самого Господа Бога?

В какой-то момент падший ангел чувствует, как внутри вспыхивает давно забытый интерес, то самое болезненное любопытство, которое двигало им когда-то в его попытках понять Его задумку. Люцифер внимательно наблюдает за людьми вокруг — за тем, как лейтенант Монро тоскливо разглядывает собственную метку на руке, думая, что никто этого не видит; как толстушка Бэкки спотыкается о собственные ноги, отдалившись от родственной души на приличное расстояние, и с неподдельным любопытством озирается вокруг, пытаясь вычислить, кто же был ее соулмейтом. И глаза девушки в этот момент сияют самым настоящим счастьем — таким искренним и безудержным, что Люцифер чувствует легкий укол _зависти._

Дьявол ловит себя на мысли, что хочет так же. Хочет почувствовать себя _целым._

А потом в ужасе гонит ее прочь из своей головы.

Потому что он, всего святого ради, дьявол. _Дьявол_. Он выше всей этой глупой системы соулмейтов.

Но у его Отца в очередной раз имеется собственное мнение на этот счет. Мало того, что Он на кой-то черт делает Люцифера уязвимым, — в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле этого слова — так и в довесок ко всему одаривает его собственной _меткой._ Словно самого обычного смертного.

Запястье жжет огнем, и Люцифер чуть не плачет от дикой боли. Его будто снова столкнули вниз, и он камнем летит в пропасть, не в силах остановить падение. Кожа плавится, и падший ангел даже чувствует запах обожженной плоти. По крайней мере ему так кажется. Где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль о том, что это все не по-настоящему, что это просто воспоминания давным-давно минувших дней. Он не падает. Он не горит заживо. Реальна только боль — ужасная, невыносимая боль, поразившая руку от предплечья до кончиков пальцев. Но и она скоро пройдет.

Люцифер рвано выдыхает и жмурится.

Черта с два он заплачет. Не дождутся.

— Люцифер? — на плечо ложится мягкая ладонь. Он вздрагивает. — Все в порядке?

— Все отлично, — отвечает Люцифер, распахивая затуманенные болью глаза. Взгляд Хлои горит беспокойством, и он заставляет себя ей улыбнуться.

— Точно?

Вдох…

— Конечно.

…Выдох.

Люцифер кивает и, аккуратно отстранившись от Детектива, разворачивается, направляясь к месту преступления. Деккер тревожно смотрит ему вслед, а перед глазами стоит его звериный оскал и загнанный взгляд. Метка под ремешком отцовских часов неприятно зудит.

Пожалуй, впервые за тридцать пять лет ее жизни.

***

Люцифер завороженно разглядывает аккуратную «Х» на своем запястье, задумчиво ведет от одного конца буквы к другому и отчаянно пытается понять, что его Отец задумал в этот раз. Метку неприятно покалывает, но это ничто по сравнению с той болью, с которой он жил последние два дня.

С которой он жил последние миллиарды лет.

Он ищет в этом подвох — боги, конечно он его ищет! Отец никогда ничего не делает просто так; наверняка у старого пройдохи на уме очередная каверза, которая должна усложнить Его мятежному сыну жизнь. Люцифер нисколько в этом не сомневается — не желает же Он ему долгой и счастливой жизни с родственной душой под боком — и чувствует, как внутри закипает ярость. Безудержная, жгущая внутренности ярость, что затуманивает взгляд и лишает способности ясно мыслить.

И почему Он не может просто оставить Люцифера в покое?

— Эй, мужик, все нормально? — раздается голос Дэна у самого уха, и дьявол резко тянет рукав белоснежной рубахи вверх, скрывая аккуратно выведенную букву от любопытных глаз детектива.

— Само собой, — отвечает он холодно. — А разве не должно быть?

Дэн на мгновение теряется, ежась под колким взглядом темных глаз Морнингстара. Он отводит глаза и, отстранившись, громко прочищает горло.

— Почему же, — Эспиноза говорит деланно безразлично, но хмурый вид выдает озадаченность. — Просто ты непривычно тих сегодня, вот я и подумал…

— Напомни мне, когда это мы успели стать друзьями, раз ты задаешь такие вопросы? — фыркает Люцифер и встает с насиженного места, собираясь уйти прежде, чем Дэн успеет сказать в ответ хоть слово. Но тут что-то идет не так, и дьявол, зацепившись одной своей ногой об другую, спотыкается.

Люцифер Морнингстар, тот, чью фотографию можно было поместить в толковом словаре рядом с определением слова «грация», сейчас просто взял и… споткнулся.

О собственную ногу.

Весь участок, оторвавшись от собственных дел, замирает, наблюдая поистине исторический момент. Замирает и Люцифер, вцепившись в край письменного стола и судорожно обдумывая случившееся. Сначала на запястье левой руки появилась проклятая буква, а теперь он взял и споткнулся на ровном месте без всякой веской на то причины.

Это может значить только одно.

— Нет, нет, нет, — бормочет Люцифер, тяжело дыша. — Ты не можешь _так_ со мной поступить!

Стоявший позади Морнингстара Дэн в этот момент отмирает и делает шаг в сторону мужчины, намереваясь помочь, но Люцифер внезапно выпрямляется и мчит к лифту, не давая Детективу Мудаку и шанса, пулей влетая в кабину.

Но прежде, конечно, со всей силы ударяется плечом о металлическую створку лифта.

***

Дьявол не кажет носу из дому целую неделю. Он даже не спускается на собственные вечеринки, фактически повесив все на Мейз, и без дела слоняется по пентхаусу, натыкаясь на дверные косяки, запинаясь об углы, разбивая мизинцы на ногах в кровь, словно неуязвимости у него отродясь не было.

Ах, ну и клянет своего дорогого Отца на чем свет стоит, конечно.

Все это Люцифера невероятно удручает. За последние два дня он умудрился разбить три бутылки своего любимого виски, порезаться об осколки в процессе уборки, заляпать любимый халат кровью, ощутив себя при этом невероятно хрупким и уязвимым существом. _Человеком._

Это удручает его еще больше, поэтому он отключает питание лифта, фактически запирая себя внутри собственного дома.

Мейз это, впрочем, не останавливает.

О своей проблеме Люцифер ей, само собой, не говорит. Но когда раздраженная демоница объявляется на пороге пентхауса, он вдруг понимает, как глупо с его стороны было полагать, что она не догадается обо всем сама.

— Показывай, — говорит Мейз тоном, не терпящим возражений, и Люцифер безропотно подчиняется, осторожно — крайне осторожно — отставляя от себя бокал с бурбоном и протягивая ей запястье.

Мейз разглядывает метку целое мгновение, невесомо касаясь подушечкой пальца аккуратно выведенной буквы. Дьявол ждет, что она отвесит какой-нибудь особо язвительный комментарий, колко пошутит или на худой конец рассмеется ему в лицо, но вопреки всем его ожиданиям она остается абсолютно серьезной.

— И что, ты просто запрешь себя в собственном доме до конца своих дней просто потому, что твой папаша решил сыграть с тобой очередную злую шутку? — спрашивает она, усаживаясь рядом, и выпускает-таки запястье Люцифера из своей ладони.

— А что ты предлагаешь мне делать? — взмахивает Морнингстар руками и вскрикивает, случайно заехав пальцем себе в глаз. Мейз фыркает.

— Есть только один способ вернуть все на свои места, — тянет она, — найти твоего… соулмейта.

Внезапно Мейз кривится, как от зубной боли, и вновь косится на букву «Х» на запястье Люцифера. Он вздыхает, хмурясь.

— Что ж, в этом есть толика здравого смысла, — признает дьявол. — По крайней мере, если я пойму, кто именно является моей родственной душой, я смогу избавиться от этой гребанной неуклюжести.

Мейз довольно кивает.

— Есть идеи на этот счет?

— О, — усмехается Люцифер, — парочка найдется.

***

Когда Люцифер Морнингстар с горем пополам все же выбирается из своего убежища, субботняя вечеринка уже в полном разгаре. Народ появление владельца клуба без внимания не оставляет — клуб взрывается аплодисментами и радостными возгласами. Дьявол, крепко держа под руку твердо стоящую на земле Мейз, расплывается в довольной улыбке.

— Как приятно вернуться, — мурлычет он, заглядываясь на томно ему улыбающуюся длинноногую блондинку. Мейз фыркает.

— Если бы ты не заперся у себя в пентхаусе на целую гребанную неделю, то лишних сложностей можно было бы избежать, — язвительно улыбается демоница, крепко удерживая Люцифера от падения. Пара уверенно идет к бару, где их уже ждет улыбающийся бармен — Кевин. Он жизнерадостно машет начальнику и тянется за любимым люциферовым виски.

— Рад видеть, босс, — говорит Кевин громко. — Плохая неделя?

— Ужасная, — драматично закатывает глаза дьявол и едва не садится мимо стула. — Я бы даже сказал, отвратительная.

Бармен понимающе кивает, украдкой разглядывая запястья начальника, и порывается что-то спросить, но Мейз отрицательно качает головой, мол, не надо. Кевин тут же закрывает рот и, растянув губы в улыбке, ставит перед Люцифером стакан с янтарной жидкостью.

— Спасибо, Кевин, — говорит он и, когда бармен скрывается из виду, поворачивается к Мейз.

— Ну, и каков план? — спрашивает она, вглядываясь в толпу танцующих. Люцифер расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Будем импровизировать, — объявляет он и встает с места. Чудо или нет, но он, относительно твердо стоя на ногах, ныряет в толпу танцующих и даже ни разу не спотыкается.

Оказавшись в самой гуще событий, Люцифер наконец чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Он двигается в такт музыке, улыбаясь каждому встречному, и искренне наслаждается всем происходящим. Он танцует, смеется, веселится. Улыбается старым знакомым и приветствует новых. Встречает чертову дюжину обладателей имени, начинающегося с буквы «Х», но ни один из них не становится тем самым. Только Люциферу плевать — он даже не расстроен. Он просто наслаждается моментом. Что плохого может случиться?

Морнингстар спотыкается на ровном месте, в очередной раз кляня папашу за это, и едва не сносит с ног симпатичную девушку с бокалом в руках. Бокал, само собой, летит на пол, разбиваясь вдребезги, и девушка неуклюже ойкает, хватаясь за перила, чтобы самой удержаться на ногах. Люцифер раздосадованно взмахивает руками.

— О, прошу меня извинить, — говорит он, хмурясь. — Я в последнее время такой неуклюжий.

— Это ничего, — широко улыбается девушка, завороженно глядя на владельца клуба. Она игриво ведет бровью и протягивает ему ладонь. — Я Хелен.

Люцифер изумленно вскидывает брови и глядит на протянутую руку. Взгляд по привычке цепляет чужое запястье, и дьявол едва не вскрикивает при виде буквы «Л» на нем.

Девчонку зовут Хелен и на ее запястье выведена буква «Л».

— М-м, очень приятно, Хелен, — дьявол чуть ли не урчит от удовольствия. — Люцифер Морнингстар.

— Я знаю, — хихикает она, подходя к мужчине почти вплотную, и хочет сказать еще что-то, но в этот момент рядом появляется здоровенный верзила и выглядит при этом совсем недружелюбно.

— Ты что творишь? — рычит он, обращаясь к Люциферу, и тот вопросительно поднимает брови. — Совсем страх потерял?

— Не очень понимаю, о чем вы, — хмурится Морнингстар, удивленно глядя на вмиг стушевавшуюся Хелен.

— Я о том, что ты подкатываешь к моей девушке, придурок, — выплевывает верзила. — К моему _соулмейту!_

— Ларри… — хнычет девушка, и Люцифер разочарованно вздыхает, переводя взгляд обратно на ревнивого бойфренда. Что же, этого ведь стоило ожидать, верно?

— Боюсь, это простое недоразумение, — уверяет ревнивца Люцифер. Но Ларри его и слушать не хочет.

— Недоразумение? — шипит он. — Да я тебе сейчас покажу недоразумение…

Верзила заносит руку для удара, но в этот момент объявляется Мейз. Демоница хватает Ларри за руку и резко выворачивает ее — так, что плечо громко хрустит, а парень взвизгивает от боли. Мельтешащая рядом Хелен вскрикивает, и лицо ее искажается ужасом. В глазах девушки плещутся настоящие паника и испуг, но ближе к агрессивно настроенной Мейз она подходить не решается.

— На твоем месте я бы этого не делала, — рычит Мейз, выворачивая руку несостоявшегося обидчика Люцифера еще сильнее. Тот орет и извивается, пытаясь высвободиться из крепкой хватки, но делает только хуже и в итоге замирает, порывисто дыша.

— Я понял, — скулит Ларри. — Не трону я его, только отпусти…

Мейз вопросительно смотрит на замеревшего на месте дьявола. Люцифер раздраженно взмахивает рукой, давая знак, что она может прекратить пытку. Демоница разочарованно вздыхает, но подчиняется — она ослабляет хватку и толкает несчастного прямо в толпу танцующих. Народ возмущенно гудит, но Мейз только закатывает глаза и фыркает. Тут взгляд ее натыкается на испуганно замеревшую Хелен, и Мейз скалится.

— Ну? Чего уставилась? — тянет она жутко. Девушка вздрагивает и вслед за суженым кидается в толпу. Мейз фыркает и оборачивается к Люциферу, собираясь что-то сказать, но его уже и след простыл.

***

Мейз находит его на балконе в пентхаусе: Люцифер сидит в плетеном кресле, что стоит там, и мрачно — даже как-то испытующе, что ли — глядит в небо. Демоница вздыхает, не решаясь прервать этот его сеанс… чего бы то ни было. В любой другой раз она бы без колебаний вклинилась, устроила бы ему нехилую взбучку за то, что он вздумал хандрить из-за такой вот ерунды. И плевала она на его настроение. Только сейчас это отчего-то не кажется хорошей идеей. Кроме того, она и так позволила себе слишком много, вызвонив эту его детектившу и попросив ее приехать. Люцифер непременно разозлится, когда узнает.

Но это, впрочем, будет не важно, если все пройдет так, как задумано, и она в конечном итоге окажется права. Поэтому Мейз отмахивается от редко посещающей ее осторожности и направляется к балкону.

— И долго ты еще будешь сидеть тут и хандрить? — спрашивает она громко, опираясь о дверной косяк, и принимается испытующе сверлить его взглядом. Люцифер не реагирует, и Мейз это чрезвычайно злит. — Всего святого ради, ты вообще дьявол или кто?

— Прекрати, Мейз, — отрезает он, даже не глядя в ее сторону. — Может быть, завтра я сяду и придумаю какой-нибудь невероятно коварный план отмщения моему дорогому Отцу, ворвусь в Серебряный Город, сверкая адским пламенем в глазах. Но сегодня просто оставь меня в покое и дай… похандрить.

Мейз закатывает глаза.

— Прости, но нет, — говорит она на полном серьезе, и в этот момент створки лифта разъезжаются, впуская в пентхаус Хлои Деккер.

— Люцифер?

— Что… — дьявол резко поворачивается, непонимающе глядя на демоницу. — Мейзикин, какого черта ты сделала?

— Мне надо было тебя как-то расшевелить, — жмет Мейз плечами. — Но так как я в разговорах по душам полный профан, а твой психотерапевт тут совсем не к месту, то я решила, что детективша твоя на эту роль сойдет.

— Мейз! — в его голосе звучит угроза, а в глазах вспыхивает адское пламя, но Мейз лишь громко фыркает в ответ, словно таким образом пытается привлечь внимание блуждающей по апартаментам Хлои.

— Люцифер? Ты там? — женский голос становится громче, и Люцифер дергается, порываясь встать. Но Мейз оказывается быстрее: она в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и силой сажает мужчину обратно в кресло.

— Даже не думай открещиваться от ее вопросов, — предупреждает демоница сурово. — И обрати ты наконец внимание, с какой буквы начинается имя _Хлои_.

В этот момент Детектив появляется на балконе и замирает у самых его дверей, не решаясь прервать пару.

— Оу, я, кажется, не вовремя, — Деккер неловко жмется, после чего порывается уйти, но Мейз вновь оказывается быстрее, в мгновение ока оказавшись нос к носу с опешившей Хлои.

— Нет-нет, мы уже закончили, — Мейз скалится, прежде чем двинуться к лифту, и Хлои вынуждает себя улыбнуться ей в ответ, ощущая себя более чем неловко. Детектив неуверенно смотрит на застывшего в кресле Люцифера, но тот лишь устало качает головой и жестом приглашает гостью присоединиться к нему, указывая на соседнее кресло.

— Прошу, Детектив, присаживайся, — говорит он. — И прости Мейз ее сумасбродство; не знаю, чем она думала, приглашая тебя сюда в такой поздний час…

— Ничего страшного, — уверяет его Хлои. — Признаться, я рада, что она позвонила.

— В самом деле? — Люцифер расплывается в улыбке и игриво выгибает бровь, словно бы дразня ее. Но несмотря на беспечный вид, внутри у него бушует целый ураган из эмоций, и Хлои это видит. Она сочувственно улыбается ему и совершенно серьезно отвечает:

— В самом деле. Я переживала.

Улыбка сползает с лица дьявола, и он отворачивается, отчего-то чувствуя себя на редкость паршиво.

— Не стоило, — отмахивается он, но Детектив, подавшись вперед, накрывает его ладонь своей, и Люцифер, вздрогнув, удивленно на нее косится. Лицо Хлои светится сочувствием, и к горлу внезапно подкатывает раздражение — ему не нужна ее жалость. Ему ничья жалость не нужна. Он уже было открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь едкое и обидное, чтобы послать Деккер с ее сочувствием куда подальше, но сдувается почти тут же, так и не найдя в себе сил сказать этого вслух. Дьявол лишь качает головой; Хлои тяжело вздыхает.

— Люцифер, поговори со мной, — просит она. — Что не так?

— О, ничего такого, — торопливо отвечает он. — Просто плохая неделя.

— Настолько плохая, что ты заперся у себя в пентхаусе и отключил телефон?

Люцифер ничего на это не отвечает — лишь отводит взгляд и отворачивается, мягко сбросив ее хрупкую ладонь со своей. Они сидят так какое-то время; просто молчат, собираясь с мыслями и наслаждаясь ночной прохладой.

— Знаешь, Дэн рассказал мне, что случилось, — говорит Хлои внезапно и неуверенно касается ремешка часов, скрывающего ее собственную метку. — Я, вообще-то говоря, хорошо тебя понимаю.

Она замолкает, словно решает для себя что-то, после чего уверенно касается застежки, намереваясь снять часы. Люцифер удивленно на нее косится.

— Кроме Дэна и моей матери об этом никто не знает, но до тридцати лет у меня у самой не было этой метки, — признается Хлои. — Как, впрочем, и у Дэна. Наверное, поэтому мы с ним и решили пожениться буквально спустя месяц после знакомства…

— Детектив, ты не обязана рассказывать мне об этом, если не хочешь, — мягко говорит Люцифер, но Деккер качает головой.

— Нет, на самом деле я рада, что могу поделиться этим с кем-то, кроме Дэна, — улыбается она и, наконец совладав с застежкой, откладывает часы, обнажая запястье. — С кем-то, кто понимает. Буква появилась всего пять лет назад, и я, признаться, не на шутку перепугалась. Запястье болело так, что я думала, что его придется ампутировать.

Хлои смеется — безрадостно, если честно, но смеется — и задумчиво проводит большим пальцем по выведенной на руке букве. Люцифер, впервые оказавшись так близко к разгадке тайны, мучившей его без малого полгода, на ее запястье отчего-то даже и не смотрит; глаза прикованы к лицу его Детектива, и падший ангел ловит себя на мысли, что не может отвести от него взгляд, как ни старается.

Ему даже кажется, что он знает, что за буква красуется у нее на запястье.

— Метка не доставляла мне никаких хлопот, если честно, — продолжает Деккер, — ровно до того момента, пока она не появилась у Дэна. Тогда все окончательно пошло на разлад… А последнюю неделю и вовсе не дает мне покоя: я стала такой неуклюжей, можешь себе представить?

Фраза сказана промежду прочим; Люцифер уверен, что Детектив ни на что этим не намекала — намекал _Отец_. Дьявол переводит взгляд на хрупкое женское запястье и замирает. У него даже дыхание перехватывает при виде этой маленькой, аккуратной буквы _«С»_ на нем.

Это не доказывает, что Люцифер ошибся. Это доказывает, какое поганое у его Отца чувство юмора.

«С» значит Самаэль. Восхитительно.

— Люцифер?

— Знаешь, — внезапно начинает Морнингстар, поднимаясь из кресла, и подходит к краю балкона, устремляя свой взор в небо, — у меня никогда не было метки, говорящей о том, что где-то там, на Земле, у меня есть собственная родственная душа. И это, честно говоря, нисколько меня не беспокоило. В смысле… Дьявол ведь выше этой глупой системы, да?

Он иронично хохочет, оборачиваясь к озадаченной Хлои. Женщина хмурится, не совсем понимая, к чему он ведет, но перебивать и не думает — просто кивает, подбадривая.

— Не то чтобы меня это все волнует сейчас, — продолжает Люцифер, — но… Последняя неделя выдалась… тяжелой. А сейчас я смотрю на тебя и…

Морнингстар внезапно затихает и отворачивается, не в силах собрать мысли в кучу. Детектив поднимается с места и становится рядом с ним, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его растерянное лицо и пытаясь поймать взгляд темных глаз.

— Люцифер, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все, что тебя тревожит, верно? — говорит Деккер с нажимом. Люцифер морщится.

— Да, вот только, боюсь, то, что я скажу, может тебе не понравиться.

— И все же, — настаивает на своем Хлои, и дьявол сдается — тяжело вздыхает и пускается в объяснения.

— До того, как мой Отец выпер меня из Рая, меня на самом деле звали… Не Люцифер, — говорит он неуверенно, и Хлои фыркает.

— Неужели? — дразнит его она, но Люцифер и не думает улыбаться. Хлои хмурится.

— Дело в том, что имя, данное мне Отцом… Оно, — Люцифер мнется, изо всех сил стараясь подобрать слова, выдать правду и не спугнуть при этом Детектива. — Мой Отец назвал меня Самаэль, Детектив.

До Хлои доходит не сразу: она хмурится еще сильнее, не понимая, к чему это он ведет. А потом ее, кажется, озаряет — Люцифер наблюдает за тем, как эмоции на ее лице сменяют друг друга одна за другой, и она растерянно моргает, накрывая букву «С» на запястье ладонью. Люциферу кажется, что в этот момент его сердце пропускает удар, и он отворачивается, стараясь скрыть свое разочарование.

Собственно, чего он ожидал? Не стала бы она прыгать от счастья, верно?

— Нет, Люцифер, все совсем не так, — спохватывается Хлои, уловив внезапную смену его настроения. — Я не разочарована, просто это… Неожиданно.

— О, поверь мне, — усмехается дьявол, — не для одной тебя это стало неожиданностью.

— Ну да, — соглашается Детектив. — Просто, понимаешь, я большую часть своей жизни прожила с мыслью, что соулмейта у меня и нет вовсе. А тут вот оно как…

Деккер замолкает на мгновение, а потом, повернувшись лицом к Люциферу, уверенно говорит:

— Не подумай, что я не рада. Ты, конечно, тот еще раздолбай, безответственный, на тебя порой страшно положиться, но при этом мысль о том, что из всех людей, живущих на планете Земля, именно ты стал моей родственной душой, кажется мне единственной верной. Понимаешь?

— Эм… Я не… — Люцифер тушуется в ответ на ее откровение, на что Хлои лишь широко улыбается и накрывает букву «Х» на его запястье своей ладонью, легонько сжимая его.

— Мы со всем этим разберемся, — уверяет его она. — Ты мне веришь?

— Конечно, — не задумываясь отвечает Люцифер. — Мы разберемся. Мы обязательно со всем этим разберемся.

Лицо Хлои светлеет, и Люцифер сам расплывается в ответной улыбке. Они стоят так целое мгновение — бесконечно долгое, бесконечно счастливое, — а потом дьявола внезапно поражает гениальная идея, и он срывается с места, скрываясь внутри пентхауса. Деккер успевает лишь растерянно моргнуть, когда перед ней вновь мелькает подозрительно довольное лицо Люцифера. Он осторожно берет ее за руку.

— Ты ведь не против? — вопрос, который отчего-то звучит как утверждение, был риторическим. Потому что Хлои и слова вставить не успевает, когда Морнингстар зубами открывает непонятно откуда взявшийся маркер и пишет что-то прямо поверх ее метки.

— Люцифер, что ты…

— Вот, так лучше, — довольно заключает он. Хлои с минуту разглядывает его творчество, после чего тяжело вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Придурок, — говорит она строго, на деле едва сдерживая улыбку. Взгляд снова цепляется за запястье, на котором черным маркером — прямо поверх ее собственной буквы «С»! — Люцифер жирно вывел «Л».

— «Л» значит Люцифер, — тянет дьявол довольно, и Деккер, наконец, не выдерживает.

Хлои смеется.


End file.
